yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komajiro
| tribe = Charming | name = Komajiro | japanese name = コマじろう | romanji name = Komajirō | image = | attribute = Thunder | rank = D | hp = 1130 | spirit = 720 | power = 830 | speed = 1010 | defence = 790 | stat hp = C | stat spirit = E | stat power = D | stat speed = C | stat defence = E | skill = Omega | special effect = Tiger Power | former = None | current = Milk | time = Any | japanese = Aya Endō | english =Alicyn Packard | episode = EP009 | common = Y-Cola | rare = Bolt Charm | game = Yo-Kai Watch |japan = Aya Endou|type = Present}} is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Komasan's younger twin. he looks for his runaway bro. But he can't find him anywhere, poor guy." Komajiro evolves into Komiger starting at level 35. Appearance Komajiro is a Komainu who more closely resembles a shiba inu. His fur is ochre-colored with a cream patch around his muzzle and stomach; his inner-ears and tail are a darker shade of ochre. He has light blue eyes and brown swirls on his cheeks and hips. Similar to his brother, he has long, brown, flaming eyebrows which resemble Hitodama flames. He also carries a blue pouch adorned with a swirl pattern. Gallery Komajirou puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni. Komajiro normal medal.jpg | Regular Yo-Kai Medal Komajiro medal.jpg | Promotional Yo-Kai Medal Komajiro Z-medal.jpg | Z-Medal komajiro mmoments.jpg|Medal Moments Personality Komajiro is similar to Komasan in that he's curious and optimistic. Though unlike his brother he adapts much quicker to urban life to the point that it renders Komasan a tad jealous. He picks up city lingo, smartphone skills, and even manages to become a DJ at a nightclub where he adopts the nickname of KJ, gets a girlfriend and still expects more from his brother. Despite being more skilled than his brother he still sees Komasan as impressive and inspirational to him. He and Komasan live together in a small house and the pair regularly go out on adventures around the city and beyond. Relationships Komasan Komajiro is Komasan's younger stepbrother. He looks up to Komasan and supports in him in his endeavors. However, he adapts to the city more quickly than his sibling, giving Komasan a reason to worry. Koma Mom Abilities and Powers History Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |90|Thunder|All enemies| Calls down lightning upon his opponents.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Komajiro appears inside the Old Mansion behind the Rank D Watch Lock (Blossom Heights). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin. Quotes * Loafing: "Need a few secs. 'k?" Trivia * He is voiced by Alicyn Packard. * In the Portuguese dub he speaks with a Minho accent. Origin Like Komasan, Komajiro is based on a komainu. Specifically, he makes up the other half of a typical pair of komainu statues. Name Origin "Komajirō" is a combination of komainu and , a male given name that translates as "second eldest son". In other languages * Japanese: コマじろう Komajirō * Spanish: Komajiro * French: * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: Komacão * Korean: 황멍이 Hwangmeongi * Chinese: Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai